Otra clase de Santa Clous
by Esciam
Summary: Una conversación en medio de una cacería entre otros cazadores... porque el mundo sobrenatural es más que Sam y Dean


**Para: **kairish **Disclaimer: **Supernatural = Kripke1

**Otro tipo de Santa Claus**

Todo le quemaba a su piel. De hecho, nada en su cuerpo no dolía. No podía dejar de temblar, ni para decirle a Jesse que todo estaría bien.

El muchacho de trece años, se sentó en suelo el junto a ella, que estaba sumergida en la tina, menos su rostro totalmente lleno de escarcha. Sus labios y piel estaban tan amoratados, que nadie le hubiera creído, además, si hubiera podido decir las palabras: "_estoy bien". _

—Voy a calentar un poco más el agua —decidió el chico, con una mirada llena de preocupación pero la voz reposada.

Diane quiso gritar que no, porque iba a sentir aún más el quemante de la diferencia de temperatura entre su cuerpo helado y el agua tibia, pero asintió. Jesse metió su mano en la tina y, en seguida, empezó a salir algo de vaho del agua. No era que estuviera hirviendo el líquido, sino que el lugar estaba muy frío.

Jesse apareció un trapo en su mano, lo sumergió en el agua y luego se lo pasó por el rostro.

—Gra… gra… gracias —apenas pudo decir ella, mientras lo miraba muy enternecida.

—Debí exterminarlo antes de que te hiciera esto. Lo siento —respondió él, contrito.

La cazadora cambió su mirada a una en verdad triste y preocupada. Pero Jesse siguió limpiándole el rostro, y Diane no pudo decirle nada del sermón que deseaba prodigarle.

Se quiso decir que ella, estando en su posición, hubiera pensado lo mismo. Que el que Jesse fuera un Anticristo nada tenía que ver con su deseo de sangre. Además, solo quería protegerla a ella.

Ya tenían más de un año juntos. Eran, el uno para el otro, lo único seguro entre tanto viaje en pos de cazar todo tipo de monstruos. Para Diane, él se convirtió en un hermano menor/hijo. Sabía que para Jesse, ella era algo parecido. La única familia que tenían, en suma.

Por lo que sí, Diane también habría pensado en exterminar al _Viejo Invierno_ antes de verlo a él en la tina con la ropa puesta, y sin dejar de temblar.

De hecho, si lo hubiera visto ser atacado de lleno con el aire helado que invocó ese dios pagano, no se habría controlado como él. Jesse había ido hacia ella, y la salvó de la muerte con sus poderes, mientras el _Viejo Invierno _escapaba del invernadero.

Volvió a pensar en que tal vez era mejor dejar la cacería, para lo único que había sido entrenada desde que nació, por el bien de él. Veía, con creciente preocupación, que Jesse cada vez se compenetraba más en el trabajo. Él mismo había llegado cuatro días antes con la noticia de que en el norte de Washington habían sido encontradas tres mujeres totalmente congeladas y con el pecho abierto, porque sus corazones fueron extraídos.

Eso no era todo. Había querido aprender a disparar, latín y enoquiano para los exorcismos; y cada vez leía más sobre las criaturas que cazaban.

Lo estaba convirtiendo en un Colt, y no sabía si estar orgullosa o alarmada de eso. Pero, ¿qué era mejor para un joven Anticristo? ¿Estar de su lado de la eterna batalla entre humanos y cosas sobrenaturales? ¿O tratar de hacer una vida común, haciendo como si esas cosas no existieran, solo viviendo con las protecciones?

Nunca conseguía las respuestas a esas preguntas. Menos con la cabeza embotada pensando en qué maldito frío tenía, y el dolor en todo su cuerpo por eso.

Después de unos minutos, Diane sintió que ya podía hablar y mover un poco los dedos de sus manos y pies. Sabiendo que estaba mejor, miró a Jesse que seguía junto a ella, sentado en el suelo y silencioso. Habló con cuidado y lentamente, para no tartamudear:

—Necesitamos la información de cual de los "_Viejo Invierno_" es él.

—Sí, para tratar de saber cual es su siguiente movimiento —lo dijo con un retintín, como si fuera un dicho molesto de ella—. Creo que ya tengo una idea.

Jesse hizo un ademán hacia la puerta abierta. De la sala/dormitorio doble del hotel de mediana categoría en que estaban, saliendo de una de las varias maletas, voló hacia él un viejo libro pequeño y grueso encuadernado en cuero.

El muchacho lo cogió en la mano con soltura, mientras Diane se levantaba un poco. El sonido del agua de su cabello y cuerpo escurriendo a la tina, coreó lo que el muchacho le decía:

—Tengo una idea, pero primero, oye esto. Aquí dice que la Sne-gu-roshka —leyó con dificultad el nombre y siguió— Es una elfa rusa que…

Diane sonrió y dijo con buen humor:

—Entonces parece que estamos pensamos igual.

Él la miró, sintiéndose ufano por ello, cerró el libro y siguió exponiendo su idea con emoción.

—Sí, si creemos que los corazones de las víctimas fueron perfectamente sacadas para dárselas a esa elfa, el monstruo sería el _Ded Moroz_… conocido como el Santa Claus ruso.

Diane ahogó una risotada de humor negro.

—Las cosas que se inventaron las personas en los años de la ilustración, para olvidar al monstruo que gustaba de congelar personas y secuestrar niños.

Jesse la miró, confundido.

—Es verdad, el libro decía que su hábitat era Rusia.

Diane lo descartó con un encogimiento de hombros convulso.

—Existen los aviones, y lugares fríos en Norteamérica Jesse. Además, el Apocalipsis parece haber sacudido el mundo. Ahora, se puede encontrar de todo en todo lado. —se reprimió de decir un "¡_tan genial!_" irónico. Y luego, cerró los ojos para que, aún con el dolor que tenía en el cuerpo, pudiera concentrarse en sus conocimientos—. En el diario de mi tío abuelo Arthur o el primo quinto David, creo, decía que se había enfrentado al _Ded Moroz_ en los tiempos cuando ya existía la _Sneguroshka_. Lo interesante, es que secuestraba a los niños para que ella pudiera ser madre de ellos, y que no congelaba gente a menos de que fuera necesario. Sin embargo, ahora no está secuestrando niños, y sí matando jóvenes mujeres para quitarle el corazón.

—La maldición dice que la elfa esa…

—_Sneguroshka._

—Esa, si se enamora, su corazón se calienta y ella se derrite. ¿Es eso posible? Y si fuera posible, ¿Es en serio que el _Ded Moroz _solo hace las cosas por la "Snegarushka"?

—_Sneguroshka. _Y eso es lo que dicen los ancestros, pues es así.

Jesse se encogió de hombros

—Entonces, no es tan tonto lo que pensaba. Pero, ¿qué dicen los ancestros de la maldición de la "dama de nieve"?

—Creo que la estamos comprobando de cierta forma ahora mismo. En la familia tenemos un dicho…

—¿En serio? —dijo con ironía.

Diane sonrió. Eran contadas las veces que Jesse dejaba ver de su sentido del humor.

—¡En serio! —y subió la mano para darle un cariñoso y torpe empujón en el brazo— Y el dicho es: "Si la sal protege, cualquier cosa es posible".

—Entonces… ¿qué tenemos que buscar?

—Creo que ya lo encontramos: una mujer con corazón nuevo y niños de otros padres.

Jesse la volvió a ver, horrorizado.

—¡No! ¡No dirás que es Svetlana, la del centro infantil!

Diane supo que esa vez, tendría que lograr que él no fuera a la cacería. O al secuestro de la _Sneguroshka_, para llevara a una trampa, y matar al _Ded Moroz _con lanzallamas.

Se levantó de la tina, aunque aún sentía dormido medio cuerpo, y con dolor.

—Tengo que ir a buscar pruebas.

Jesse se levantó, pero ella se volvió a él.

—No. Esta vez no…

—Pero… —iba a empezar el muchacho, en verdad indignado.

—¡He dicho que no! —luego, al darse cuenta de que había subido la voz y que Jesse se había cruzado de brazos, trató de hacerse entender—. No. Esta cacería no será bonita… ¡Qué diantres! Nunca lo es. Pero esta, si Svetlana es _Sneguroshka, _no la querrás recordar con lujos de detalles.

—Ella no lo puede ser. Los niños la quieren, y con razón.

—Jesse…

Pero el joven no iba a dejarla decirle un sermón.

—¡En verdad! ¡No puede ser ella! Solo porque tenga un nombre ruso, dos de las víctimas tiraran sus hijos en su centro infantil y hubiera pasado por un trasplante de corazón, ¡No dice que sea la Snega-eso! Y si lo fuera, Svetlana no es el _Ded Moroz, _ella no mató a nadie.

—Pero sabría lo que él está haciendo por ella —se lo rebatió.

El joven parecía querer decir algo más, algo en la defensa de ella. Pero bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos. No podía, no encontraba las palabras.

Importándole poco que estuviera mojada, y que él fuera todo un muchacho de 13 años, Diane lo abrazó.

—Tú no eres ella. Eres bueno, y decides ser bueno… —justo en ese momento, él le devolvió el abrazo, pero no dijo nada—. Ya te lo dije, no andaría contigo si fueras malo.

—Y si ya no soy yo, me matarás.

Diane no dijo nada, pero él lo decía en afirmación, como si fuera algo que lo hiciera sentir bien. La cazadora sentía que el corazón se le hacía un puño. Luego de unos segundos, lo pudo dejar ir. Lo miró a los ojos redondos y café, increíblemente infantil, y asintió con brío. Lo siguiente lo dijo con una voz parecida a la de un general:

—Tengo que ir a ponerme algún abrigo, y a vigilarla. Busca un lugar aislado donde pueda llevarla como carnada, y has una trampa para el _Ded Moroz_.

—De acuerdo.

Jesse sonrió, por lo que ella tuvo que recordarle:

—¡No te quedarás para el final!

—Pero Diane, mira como te dejó solo con…

—Si haces bien la trampa, no habrán problemas. —fue hacia afuera, temblando toda y aún con dolor, pero con mucha energía, lista para una nueva misión.

Después de unos segundos, mientras ella se secaba con una toalla y maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía, al frío, él dijo:

—De acuerdo. Como quieras —aunque de malas. Lo que le hizo sonreír a Diane. Sí iba a dejarla sola para esa batalla.

—Cuando vuelva, puedes escribirlo en diario, si quieres.

—Está bien.

La cazadora sonrió. A ella también le gustaba, cuando niña, escribir en los diarios de los cazadores, los mayores. La hacía sentir importante.

Mientras se ponía todas sus armas en sus correspondientes lugares de su ropa, se dijo que ya luego de la cacería, decidiría qué hacer con sus vidas. O lo mejor para Jesse.

1 Basado en la OC presentada en el fic: Desde otros ojos


End file.
